


maybe it'll all be ok (trans mcyt one-shots)

by thatshortfriend



Series: trans mcyt works [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AMAB character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary MCYT, Nonbinary Ranboo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Karl Jacobs, Trans MCYT, Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, afab character, binding, cause canon can go die sometimes, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortfriend/pseuds/thatshortfriend
Summary: *requests open*list of all the chapters is on the first chapter!this is my trans mcyt one shot book!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: trans mcyt works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120250
Comments: 179
Kudos: 1106





	1. requests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/1/21 - make sure to check out the requests at the bottom for more info on that!  
> 1/21/21 - still accepting suggestions, it might just take me a little longer to get to them!

if any of the people I end up including in this book say they are uncomfortable with this type of stuff being written about them please tell me so I can discontinue writing about them!

feel free to leave requests on this book! just know I might not get to it instantly. I would also like to note that I am nonbinary and I don't know everyone's experiences, so please if I get anything wrong in my works, feel free to correct me! /gen

will do !!  
\- any pronouns, including neopronouns!  
\- pretty much anything that doesn’t go against what i have below

won’t do !!  
\- ships of people who don’t want ships(including ships involving minors)  
\- anything against the cc’s boundaries  
\- smut

Chapter 1: Requests!  
Chapter 2: Trans Ranboo FTM  
Chapter 3: Nonbinary Ranboo comes out to Phil and Techno  
Chapter 4: FtM Tommy buying a binder with Wilbur!  
Chapter 5: FtM Trans Techno on the events of Nov. 16  
Chapter 6: FtM Tommy makes a twitch channel as a guy, realizes he might actually be one  
Chapter 7: Ftm Tommy's chest with his binders gets found during exile  
Chapter 8: FtM Tubbo gets outed at the festival to save his life  
Chapter 9: MtF Tommy/Clementines parents find the skirt she ordered  
Chapter 10: AFaB Nonbinary Ranboo gets taunted by the Dream voice the comforted by Phil and Trans Techno  
Chapter 11: AFaB He/They Fundy realizes that he isn't a woman and comes out to Eret and Phil  
Chapter 12: MtF Technoblade has trouble with the voices and Eret, Niki, Phil and Tommy help her  
Chapter 13: FtM Technoblades binder breaks when the butcher army take him, Fundy helps him get a new one from Phil  
Chapter 14: AMaB Enby Ranboo comes out to their parents, who don’t react well. Then they get comforted by SBI  
Chapter 15: FtM Tommy feels bad for wanting to talk about his dysphoria with Wilbur, so he reassures him.  
Chapter 16: FtM Karl has a bad dysphoria day, so Sapnap and Quackity hang out with him  
Chapter 17: MtF Ranboo has a breakdown suddenly while talking to Techno and Phil because they were unknowingly using the wrong pronouns, so they comfort her  
Chapter 18: Ranboo using voi/voids it/its and they/them where they accidentally use their it/its pronouns on stream and Tubbo and Philza help calm them down.  
Chapter 19: A/N  
Chapter 20: FtM Tubbo comes out to Tommy after some encouragement from Eret  


upcoming works! (If it's on there more than once, it's been requested multiple times with different prompts. And they might not get done in this exact order)  
1\. He/They ranboo!  
2\. FtM Technoblade  
3\. FtM BBH  
4\. FtM Skeppy  
5\. Agender It/They Techno and Dream  
6\. Genderfluid Dream  
7\. Enby Dream w/ Neopronouns  
8\. MtF Tommy!  
9\. Enby Ranboo  
10\. Enby Ranboo  
11\. Agender Technoblade  
12\. MtF Philza  
13\. MtF Ranboo  
14\. AFaB Genderfluid Techno  
15\. FtM Dream  
16\. FtM Techno  
17\. MtF Quackity  
18\. FtNB Ranboo  
19\. MtF Philza  
20\. MtNB Ranboo  
21\. AFaB Agender Techno  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book will most likely update 2-3 times a week at 12am EST!


	2. ftm!ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo losing his only binder and getting comforted by phil

Ranboo felt the growing fear in his chest as he continued looking frantically through his room. Through his growing panic he didn’t hear Phil come up the stairs until it was already too late for him to collect himself and wipe his tears away.

Phil stood in shock looking at the much taller hybrid reduced to a sobbing pile on the floor. “Woah, what’s wrong? Did you get hurt?”

“I-“ Ranboo stammered, he couldn’t say what he was looking for. He couldn’t possibly explain that he was looking for his only surviving binder after the rest had blown up with L’manburg. They would kick him out, they would feel betrayed that he had been lying to them this whole time, that he wasn’t really who he said he was. He felt his breathing quicken as more painful tears ran down his face.

“Woah woah, it’s ok you don’t need to tell me.” Phil said, noticing the panic and unease growing in the hybrid.

“N- no I need to tell you, I- I should have told you when you let me stay here.” Ranboo paused to collect himself, looking at the ground, “I’m trans. I was looking for my binder... it- it was the last one i had after the rest blew up.” He didn’t want to look up from the floor, he knew what he would see, the disappointed and shocked look from Phil already creating itself in his mind.

To his shock, when he looked up, all he saw was a face full of caring, of understanding. 

“Oh Ranboo... it’s ok, I’m sure Fundy would help us get some more, even if we aren’t on the best of terms right now. He would never want someone to go without one if they needed it.”

“F- Fundy? Why would Fundy have- oh....” Cutting himself off as he remembered Fundy was also trans. Instead opting to get up and collapse into Phil’s arms, sobbing into the shorter mans shoulder, as he often did with others to avoid the painful sting of his tears. 

_Maybe he’ll be okay here. Maybe he will finally feel safe here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if then ending seems weird, i’ve never been good at ending stories.


	3. nonbinary!ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo decides to come out as nonbinary to techno and phil  
> // accidental misgendering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea from Red Paint! "Can I request maybe Non-binary Ranboo coming out to Techno and Philza :D"
> 
> there are two versions of this story because I wasn't sure which one i wanted to write

As Ranboo sat up in bed, they could hear Techno and Phil talking below. 

“Hey Techno, was Ranboo still asleep when you checked on him?” Ranboo flinched at the word, deciding that today they would tell them. They had recently figured out they were nonbinary, and the constant, however unknowing, use of he/him referring to Ranboo was getting to them.

“Yeah, he was still sound asleep, I’ll go wake him for breakfast.” Techno replied. At that, Ranboo decided to get themself up and head down the stairs, also working up the courage to tell Phil and Techno.

“Hey guys,” Ranboo muttered as they reached the table. Phil opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, before abruptly stopping at the serious look on Ranboo’s face. “I was- I was wondering if you guys could, uh, use they/them pronouns for me?” They could feel the tears begin to well up in their eyes as they continued, “I just- I don’t like- Im really sorry to just spring this on you guys but-” 

“No no no, it’s ok Ranboo, you don’t need to explain yourself- Would it be okay if I hugged you?” Phil said, reaching towards Ranboo, but waiting for them to give the ok. “Thank you for telling us, I’m sure it wasn’t easy.” 

Ranboo loosened their grip on Phil, looking towards Techno, who tried his best to show his support, even if he was never the best at comforting others.

“Yeah, thanks for tellin’ us, I- uh, sorry I’m not the best at this, but know I support you.” Techno would never admit it outright, but had grown a soft spot for the hybrid, who had never seemed to be anything but genuine towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Techno, was Ranboo still asleep when you checked on her?” Ranboo flinched at the word, deciding that today they would tell them. They had recently figured out they were nonbinary, and the constant, however unknowing, use of she and her referring to Ranboo was getting to them.

“Yeah, she was still sound asleep, I’ll go wake her for breakfast.” Techno replied. At that, Ranboo decided to get themself up and throw on their binder before heading down the stairs, while working up the courage to tell Phil and Techno.

“Hey guys,” Ranboo muttered as they reached the table. Phil opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, before abruptly stopping at the serious look on Ranboo’s face. “I was- I was wondering if you guys could, uh, use they/them pronouns for me?” They could feel the tears begin to well up in their eyes as they continued, “I just- I don’t like- Im really sorry to just spring this on you guys but-” 

“No no no, it’s ok Ranboo, you don’t need to explain yourself- Would it be okay if I hugged you?” Phil said, reaching towards Ranboo, but waiting for them to give the ok. “Thank you for telling us, I’m sure it wasn’t easy.” 

Ranboo loosened their grip on Phil, looking towards Techno, who tried his best to show his support, even if he was never the best at comforting others.

“Yeah, thanks for tellin’ us, I- uh, sorry I’m not the best at this, but know I support you.” Techno would never admit it outright, but had grown a soft spot for the hybrid, who had never seemed to be anything but genuine towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! feel free to leave requests in the comments! also i got bored so i decided to make a playlist of the songs i usually listen to while writing these stories  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5uHpppMmLsOX4Zhv1Xl7Z2?si=l3hwmYFiQbCGNRz8KigQQg


	4. ftm!tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy comes out to wilbur, who buys him a binder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from falling_mapl3 "maybe some FtM transinnit!! with him n Wilbur buyin a binder for toms!"

Tommy jumped back from the mirror, staring wide-eyed at Wilbur, who abruptly turned around, allowing him to put on his shirt. “I- uh, hi?” He stammered out, he hadn’t thought anyone else was home.

“What-what're you doing Tal?” Wilbur questioned, not noticing Tommy’s slight flinch at the use of that nickname.

“I- Uhm, can I ask you something first Wilbur?” Waiting for a nod before staring at the floor and continuing, “Can you call me Tommy instead? And use- use he/him for me?” 

Even the few seconds of silence before Wilbur responded felt deafening, causing tears of dread to prick at Tommy’s eyes.

“Of course Toms- wait, is it ok if I call you that?” Tommy nodded, allowing Wilbur to continue. “Can I ask what you were just doing now?”

“I don’t have the money to buy a binder yet, so I was using my sports bras instead?” He mumbled out, before explaining what a binder was, and what it did.

“Oh. Would it be ok if I bought you one, Tommy?” Looking into the others' tear-filled eyes Wilbur thought he had severely messed up. “Oh I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to over-” His words getting cut off by Tommy barreling into him and hugging him as tightly as he could.

“Really? You would do that for me?”

“Of course Toms, you deserve to feel comfortable in your own body.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Tommy! Come down here!” Wilbur called up the stairs to his younger brother's room.

“Whats up Wil? Why are you-” He cut himself off, noticing the package in Wilburs hands. “Wait is that it?!”

Handing the package to Tommy, he waited outside of the bathroom for the ok to come in.

“Ok come in Wil! I want you to be in here when I turn around.” Tommy paused, waiting for Wilbur to come in. “Ok. 1… 2… 3…” 

Wilbur watched as a look of pure joy came over his brother's face, his eyes brimming with tears. Tommy turned to face him, before barreling into him and locking him in a tight hug once more. 

“Thank you so much, Wil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for reading! feel free to leave requests here or on the first chapter! I'm terrible at responding to comments, but I read all of them.


	5. ftm!technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy accidentally causes technoblade to show his binder during the events of nov. 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur doesn't die in this, cause I suck at writing character death, fight me
> 
> suggestion from Nau Nau anon "I think a FtM Trans Techno is a really cool concept! I’m not so sure about the prompt, but perhaps when Techno was fighting Tommy and the others after he summoned the withers on Nov 16, someone had tore Techno’s vest with a sword and then BOOM! they see a binder and there are mixed reactions" I couldn't quite write it exactly, but I hope it still turned out well!

“I did not spend WEEKS planning this revolution, giving you guys gear, for you guys to go in and replace one tyrant with another!” He yelled, holding back a grimace, and placing his hand on his chest, which he played off as dramatic effect. 

He knew he shouldn’t have worn his binder to the revolution, that his armor would’ve hidden his chest just fine. But without it, he felt exposed like everyone could find out, even if no one could see. But now, after such an intense battle, it was catching up to him.

“Don't you see what’s happening here? Don't you see history repeating itself?” He continued, trying to go through with his plan as quickly as possible as the pain in his ribs and chest grew. “Power corrupts-” Being cut off as everyone readied to fight him.

“The government ends here!” Grabbing his crossbow from by his side, he began loading it up with fireworks, causing the crowd to run away from him.

“You know who the traitor was Tommy? The traitor was Wilbur,” Dream spoke loudly over the chaos, causing many, including Techno, to freeze and let out shocked gasps. They were all certain it was Techno, considering the man had threatened them while they were still celebrating their victory.

Still frozen in shock, he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps from behind him until it was too late, letting out a yelp of pain as he turned around, and causing everyone to look in his direction. Although the blonde-haired boys’ blade hadn’t reached his skin, the sharp movement sent pain through his ribs once more.

As he looked up to Tommy, ready to fight him, he noticed the shocked expression Tommy wore. Following Tommy’s eyes to his own shirt, he saw where Tommy’s blade had ripped a hole in his shirt, exposing his binder for all to see.

As much as Tommy had hated Techno at that moment, he never meant to do that to him. He had seen how it tore Techno apart growing up, and the ways different people had treated him if they ever found out.

Looking up at the crowd around him, he knew that they knew. They weren’t stupid, they had all seen Fundy’s binders before and knew that was what they were seeing now.  
Techno, feeling the blood drain from his face, ran as fast as he could away from the crowd, only stopping and leaning against a tree when the pain from running in his binder became unbearable.

He had a million thoughts running through his mind as he took out his communicator to message Wilbur. Would they think differently of him? Would they think of him as less of a man? As weaker now that they knew? Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he knew they wouldn’t, that no one ever treated Fundy differently. But that still didn’t stop him from thinking those things.

Technoblade: Wil  
Technoblade: Wilbur I need you  
Technoblade: Help

That was all he could get out, as well as sending Wilbur his location before he curled into himself. He couldn’t breathe, the pressure on his ribs being amplified by his silent sobs.

~~

“Phil- Do you know what this button is?” Wilbur began nervously, opening his mouth to speak again before his communicator went off. Normally he would’ve ignored it, as it was probably Tommy freaking out that he was gone, but something in his gut told him that he NEEDED to look.

Technoblade whispers to you: Wil  
Technoblade whispers to you: Wilbur I need you  
Technoblade whispers to you: Help

He felt the blood drain from his face. If he had gotten those messages from anyone else he would’ve ignored them. But something about these being from Techno had snapped him out of his haze, Techno had never been one to ask him, or anyone else for that matter, to help him

“Phil, we need to go find Techno,” Wilbur said, showing the messages to Phil. 

As much as Phil was glad the messages had gotten Wilbur to gain some sort of clarity, he now had Techno to worry about.

~~

After a few minutes, but what felt like hours to Techno, he could faintly hear Wilbur and Phil calling his name. “I-I’m over here guys,” he barely choked out, voice raspy from sobbing. Thankfully it was just loud enough for them to hear.

“Techno! Techno look at me, what happened? Are you ok?” Phil began, words laced with concern.

“They- they found out,” he gestured to his binder. “Tommy attacked me and- an’ he cut my shirt, everyone saw.” He went to say more but was cut off by the pain returning to his chest.

“Fuck Tech- have you been wearing that the whole time?” Upon seeing Techno nod, he continued cautiously, “Ok, can you tell me where your base is so you can get that off?” Phil said, spreading his wings and gently picking up Techno. He knew that Techno could probably take it off here, and that he would be fine to walk himself, but it was quicker and safer to be off of the ground during the journey, and staying any longer was putting them at even more of a risk.

Techno pulled a compass out of his pocket, handing it to Phil, who gestured for Wilbur to fly after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! this is my longest chapter so far! i hope to make longer chapters in the future  
> (891 words!)  
> im planning to write a part 2 for this in the near future if you guys would want that! and don't forget to leave any requests you have on this chapter or the first one!


	6. ftm!tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia makes a twitch channel, thinking it would be funny to pretend to be a boy, then finds he likes being called a boy a little more than he originally thought he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted early cause I can :D  
> request from SofyreNeko! "ftm tommy, who at like 14 thought 'a really fun idea would be to make a twitch pretending to be a man, even tho im not luls' realizes oh he may actually be a man and comes out to tubbo"

Sitting in front of her desk watching her chat fly by, her eyes catch onto the words he/his/him a lot, causing her to smile broadly.  
Following that train of thought, she wonders why she likes it so much. She finds her smile replaced by a frown as she wonders if it’s wrong for her to like that. Quickly remembering she’s streaming, she continues the game she’s been playing, but the thought from earlier never completely leaves her mind.

~~

“Hey, Tubbo?” She finds herself asking before her brain can tell her not to, “Do you think that it’s wrong for me to like being Tommy?” Seeing the confused face of her friend on her screen, she continues. “Not like _being_ Tommy as in acting like a boy, but in actually wanting to be a boy like Tommy”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s wrong if that makes you more comfortable Thal- should I call you Tommy offline too?” Seeing Tommy nod, he continued, “Ok, uh- is there anything else I should change Tommy?”

“Can you not refer to me as she anymore when were offline? I like he/him a lot more, it fits who I really am.”

“Of course Tommy!”

~~

He hadn’t been entirely truthful in his conversation with his parents, telling them that the binder was only so he could show his face on his streams. They knew that online he went by Tommy, but the reason he had given them was just that “I’ll do a lot better on Twitch as a guy Mum.”

He was completely shocked that they had taken that reason and believed him, though he assumed that it was probably because they were completely uneducated on trans people and what they were, or just assumed their “sweet Thalia” could ever be anything but a boy.

Walking up to his room with his new package, he threw it on before calling Tubbo.

“Hey, big T! Look what came in the mail today! I haven’t seen myself yet though, I wanted to see on call.” He says before standing up. Seeing himself on his camera for the first time with it on, he felt tears spring to his eyes, and a wide smile grow on his face.

“Woah! Tommy, you look amazing!”

~~

“Hey, Tubbo!” He said with a sad smile on his face, “I came out to my parents today, they didn’t really understand what I was telling them, but they said they would try their best, and get the things I needed.” It’s not that they were trying to hurt him by saying they would try their best, Tommy knew that, It was just the fact that they needed to try at all that was hurting him. “I just- they really were as supportive as they could be I think, without really understanding what I was going through. I just wish they didn’t have to be. I wish I was just born a boy, so they didn’t need to change anything, so they didn’t need to try at all.”

Thinking all of this just made Tommy feel selfish, he had loving, supportive parents that would do anything for him. And it still wasn’t enough to make him happy. 

“It's ok to still be upset, Tommy, I don’t truly know what you’re going through, and I never will, but from what you’ve explained, and from what I’ve seen, it’s not easy. Even you having all the support in the world doesn’t mean your feelings are wrong to have, Tommy.”

~~

“Eyyyyyy Big T! Guess what I got today!” Tommy says, pointing the camera at a small bottle, “It’s my man juice!” He yells, causing them both to fall into unstoppable laughter.

~~

Looking at the comments on his new video, he couldn’t decide whether he should be scared they’d find out, or absolutely ecstatic. It was clips of all of his favorite moments from the year compiled into one long video. He had always tried to make his voice deeper before he had started T, but he still knew the difference was huge.

He got so many comments along the lines of ‘Woah, Tommy’s voice has changed so much’ That he started freaking out before Tubbo pointed out that there were a bunch of other comments along the lines of ‘puberty hit Tommy HARD’ explaining that it was very likely they all just thought it was him going through puberty.

“Tubbo, I think I want to tell Wilbur now. Will you call him with me?”

~~

TommyInnit: Hey, @WilburSoot can you hop in VC 2 for a second with me and Tubbo?

“What’s up, guys?” Wilbur asked, trying to gauge if this was a serious discussion or not.

“I- I’m- I really need to tell you something, Wilbur, I feel bad for not telling you already.” He stopped, taking a shaky breath.

“You got this Tommy,” Tubbo said, trying to offer comfort to Tommy.

“Ok, I’m- I’m trans Wilbur, I was born a girl.” 

Wilbur took a second to respond, unsure of what to say, out of all things Tommy could’ve said, he was not expecting that. He supported Tommy, of course, he was like a younger brother to him.  
“W-Wilbur?” Tommy stammered out, thinking Wilbur was mad at him.

“Sorry- Thank you for being able to trust me with that Tommy, I know it was probably hard to tell me.” He didn’t say much else, other than asking him a few questions. But somehow Tommy knew Wilbur was 100% genuine with his words.

Maybe someday he would come out to his stream, but for now, this was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I really like how it turned out! i beat my previous longest chapter today with 936 words!  
> ( 936 words)


	7. ftm!tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream finds tommys hidden chest with his binders  
> // manipulation , panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how i feel about this chapter, but I wanted to put something out, so I hope you enjoy it!

A feeling of dread washed over Tommy when he realized where Dream was digging the hole for his armor.

“Put your armor in the-” He stopped as he felt his shovel hit wood, “Tommy, what is this.”

“Dream- I-”

“Tommy you’re either going to tell me what’s in this chest or it’s going to get blown up with your armor! I kept you safe! I check on you when no one else does and you’re selfish enough to hide stuff from me?”

He felt himself fall to the ground, resisting the urge to sob in front of Dream, before taking off his armor and putting it in the hole. This was the one thing about him he would never let Dream know, the one secret he would be ‘selfish’ enough to keep. 

“Good. Now put everything else you own in the hole as punishment for keeping things from me.”

As much as Tommy had wanted to resist, he couldn’t, there was no way he could risk Dream seeing what was in that chest.

~~~  
He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking for, but he had ended up in a snow biome. Cursing himself for not grabbing his coat before Dream had blown up his home along with his items, he looked up from the ground and saw the faint outline of a house in the distance.

The closer he got to the house, the quicker he could feel his little leftover energy drain. Stumbling inside, he walked over to the little fireplace in the corner. He could feel himself being carried to a bed but didn’t have the energy to question it.

Waking up with a jolt, he jumped out of the strange bed he was in, before collapsing to the ground and wrapping his arm around his chest.

“-my Tommy!” Techno said, trying to get his attention. He couldn’t tell what was causing him pain, but it seemed to be pretty bad.

Looking up at the person trying to get his attention, he felt all the blood drain from his face. Of course, out of all the houses he could have ended up in, he ended up in Technoblades’ house, the person who had betrayed him and killed his best friend.

But somehow even through all of the betrayal, he felt looking at Techno, and the pain in his chest, he couldn’t stop himself from abruptly jumping up and launching himself into his arms and sobbing. His heaving breaths just causing him more pain.

“Woah- what's wrong Tommy?” Techno said stiffly, he had never been good with physical contact or comforting others. 

“Dream- He blew them up Techno- He blew up everything I had!”

To anyone else, those words would’ve meant absolutely nothing, but Techno understood what he meant and felt a wave of dread wash over him, quickly sending a message to Phil telling him to come quickly.

“Tommy. Does he know?” He questioned carefully, knowing how easily Dream could use that information against Tommy. Who quickly shook his head, the sudden movement causing him to wince, causing Techno to have a realization, but before he could say anything, Phil was knocking at the door.

“Techno? Tech are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine Phil, but can you come up ‘ere?”

“Techno you’re FINE? I got that message and got here as quick as I could for you to tell me you’re fi- oh.” Phil stopped himself, seeing Tommy with Techno who shot him a look and mouthed ‘I’ll explain later’.

“Ok so Tommy, if I have this right, you’re still wearing it?” Seeing Tommy nod, he simply asked, “How long, Tommy?”

“I- uh maybe since...”

“Its fine Tommy, you don’t need to tell me, just go take it off.” He wasn’t sure what Dream had done to Tommy, but it was obviously bad enough for him to both at least temporarily forgive and cry in front of Techno, something Techno had assumed Tommy was just never going to do.

And for once, he and the voices were in perfect agreement, Dream was going to pay.


	8. ftm!tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Abz_Tabz07 ! “Trans Tubbo after his execution at the festival got outed after he was bandaged. Maybe schlatt misgendering him and stuff idk idk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // violence , misgendering , transphobia , swearing

“Schlatt- Schlatt what’re you doing? Schlatt?” Tubbo stammered out, trying to keep the rising panic in his voice under control. “Wait- Schlatt?”

“Tubbo, I’ll cut to the fucking chase, alright?” Schlatt yelled out, causing many confused yells to come from the people below. “Tubbo, Tubbo, I know what you’ve been up to.”

“Wh- What have I been up to Schlatt?” Tubbo stammered out, resulting in a laugh from Schlatt, who gestured for Technoblade to come up to the podium.

“‘What have I been up to?’ Do you hear that guys?” He begins to laugh again, “What have you been up to? You conspired with the TYRANTS I kicked out of the GREAT COUNTRY! Don’t try to tell me you’ve done nothing wrong!”

“Hey Technoblade,” He said, gesturing the piglin hybrid closer. “I’m gonna need to you to teach a lesson to everyone here, that we do not allow traitors within our ranks!”

“W- What’re you askin’ of me here Schlatt?”

“I want you to _take care of him _Technoblade. I want you to kill him! I WANT YOU TO KILL HIM ON THIS FUCKING STAGE!” Schlatt yelled out, causing a chorus of shocked yells to come from the crowd.__

__“Techno don’t do this! Don’t listen to him!” Niki's panicked yells could be heard over all the others._ _

__“My right-hand man! I’d rather rule alone than with you.” As much as Quackity had been with Schlatts plan in the beginning, everyone could see the wave of doubt wash over his face._ _

__“Schlatt- Schlatt are you sure? I mean, we have him locked up, we could just imprison him right?”_ _

__“It’s not enough,” Schlatt said shaking his head, “Technoblade.”_ _

__“I- I’m sorry Tubbo, I’ll make it as painless and as colorful as possible.”Tubbo could feel the tears run down his face as Techno loaded the rocket into his crossbow, before quickly changing his target to the wall beside Tubbo. It wouldn’t negate all damage, but it would cause a distraction and allow him to survive._ _

__In his ever-growing panic, Techno turned around before shooting another rocket, this time at the president and then into the crowd but somehow missing both._ _

__“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled, breaking his cover and running to his friend on the stage. As Quackity drew his sword and pinned Schlatt to the floor._ _

__Techno, realizing what he had just done, ran to Tubbo and broke the walls he had been trapped with. Quickly attempting to cut off his shirt to clean and bandage his wounds, ignoring the boy's weak protests, just assuming he wanted nothing to do with Techno at the moment._ _

__Tommy, feeling the blood drain from his face as he finally reached Tubbo, realized that in order to save his friend, they would need to at least lightly treat him here, even if doing that meant that the whole crowd would see him in his binder._ _

__“Shh, Tubbo it’s okay, I promise.” He began whispering to his barely conscious friend, moving Tubbo’s hands away from Techno’s even as tears began to fall down his and Tubbo’s faces. Allowing Techo to remove his shirt and begin treating his wounds._ _

__If Techno had been surprised by Tubbo’s binder, he had shown no signs of it. Tommy wasn’t completely surprised Techno had known, considering it wasn’t kept as much of a closely guarded secret when Tubbo was with Tommy in Pogtopia._ _

__“What the fuck is that? Has my right-hand man been a chick this whole time?!” Schlatt said attempting to sit up, Quackity, noticing Schlatt trying to get up, pushed the point of his sword more forcefully against his chest, it wasn’t enough to do any real damage, but it got his point across._ _

__“Schlatt stay the _fuck _down! And don’t talk about Tubbo like that!” As much as he was mad at Tubbo for betraying him and Manburg, no one deserved what Schlatt had put him through, and he certainly didn’t deserve misgendering on top of all that.___ _

____Niki, having finally gotten past the panicking crowd of people, had reached Tubbo and given him the healing potion she kept with her at all times._ _ _ _

____“I think he's good enough to move for now, we should get him away from… all of this.” She gestured to the mess happening around them._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave kudos if you liked it! also, i plan on making a continuation for this story and a few others here that will go in this series rather than just this book to hopefully keep it more organized, so keep an eye out for that!


	9. mtf!tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mtf tommy/clementines mom finds a skirt she ordered, she goes to wilburs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// deadnaming , transphobia , misgendering  
> Kmaki_Chan6308 “MtF Tommy? I don't really have a plot idea, just kinda... MtF Tommy…”  
> i plan on making a second part to this and making a happier version of this prompt as well if you don't want to read this!

“Hey, big man!” She said with clearly false happiness to Wilbur as he picked up the phone, “Are you busy right now?”

“Woah, uh- no I’m not busy right now Clem, are you okay?” He responded sleepily, she felt bad for waking him up, but she had no other choice.

She had to bite back a snarky response of ‘obviously not’ at that question. Wilbur didn’t know she had come out to her parents yet. He didn’t know she was sitting in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night after leaving her house, that her parents refused to acknowledge her pronouns. The way they’d acted when they had accidentally opened a package of hers and found a skirt.

~~

“Tommy?” Came her mother’s confused and slightly angry tone from downstairs. She played off the unhappy look that came over her as annoyance about her mother calling her, but it was truly about the name Tommy. She hadn’t come out to anyone yet, so of course they were going to keep calling her that, but she had recently picked out the name Clementine for herself.

“I’m streaming Mum!” 

“Wrap it up and come down here then!”

“Welp chat, looks like I have done something to anger motherinnit, so I’ll have to be going. Bye!” She said, closing out of her stream before heading downstairs, slightly confused as to what she had done.

She felt her heart stop when she turned the corner to see her parents sitting at the table, and in between them the skirt she had ordered for herself.

“Tommy.” Her father began, “What’s this for?”

She had considered lying in the moment, saying that it was a joke for her stream, but for some  _ unknown _ reason, she decided it would be a great idea to tell them the truth.

“I-” She squeaked out, taking a minute to collect herself, “I’m trans… I’m a girl so-”

“You stop with all of that nonsense right now. You are, and always will be a boy Tommy, I don’t know who put those ideas into your head, but they’re all lies.” Clementine’s father said, taking the skirt from off the table and throwing it into the trash.

“Tommy,” Her mother added on, “Go to your room, we’ll talk about the consequences of this tomorrow.”

She nodded and turned around, tears filling her eyes, and ran up to her room. She didn’t think her parents’ reactions would be  _ great _ but she didn’t think they would be this bad either.

After what had probably been an hour of crying, she forced herself to get up and started packing a bag with all of her essentials. Then, after waiting until she could no longer hear her parents talking and walking around downstairs, she went down, grabbed her skirt from the trash, and walked out the door.

After walking for about an hour to who knows where, she fell to her knees on the side of the road, before calming herself down and calling Wilbur.

~~

“Clem? Clementine, are you ok?”

“Uh, I’m gonna be real with you big man, not really.” She stopped and took a shaky breath in before continuing, “IsthereanywayIcancometoyour- Sorry, Is there any way I can come over to your house Wil?”

“I- uh yeah you’re always welcome here Clem, I meant it when I said that.” 

“I’m sorry to ask for even more, but I don’t have any way to get there…”

“I’ll pick you up where are you?”

“I- I’m not sure, I’ll send you my location.”

“You aren’t sure? What do you mean you aren’t sure? It’s the middle of the night!”

“I’ll tell you later, okay?” Normally Wilbur would’ve protested, but he could hear the desperation leaking into the teens’ voice.

~~

Getting into Wilbur’s car, she couldn’t hold it in any longer and just started sobbing. Wilbur reached over and wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s okay Clem, it’ll all be okay, I promise that.”

“Wil-Wil my parents found out- and- and-”

“It’s okay Clem, take your time.”

“I was at streaming and they- they found a skirt I had bought, but I didn’t want to lie to them so I- I told them I was a girl and they said that it was wrong and just kept calling me  _ Tommy  _ and  _ he.”  _ She stopped herself to calm her breathing so she could continue, “And mum just told me to go to my room and that ‘we’ll talk about the consequences of this tomorrow’ so I just waited till they were asleep and left, y’know?”

“Oh, Clem, look at me, your not wrong for wanting to be who you are okay? They’re wrong for thinking that they can stop you from being yourself and being happy.” Wilbur comforted, hesitantly detaching himself from Clementine to start the drive to his house. 

“You can stay with me as long as you’d like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me projecting my dads views on people who use they/them pronouns but instead on to trans tommys parents, noooooo never


	10. ftnb!ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from Abz_Tabz07 ! “(Non-binary Ranboo) Dream/dreams voice keeps misgendering Ranboo and either Phil and techno comfort Ranboo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// deadnaming , misgendering , unsafe binding , panic attack  
> this is afab enby ranboo and a very small sprinkle of trans techno at the end

As the TNT rained down on L’Manburg, Ranboo ran with their pets to the panic room, hoping to keep them safe. They played their disks, jumping at the sound of a voice.

“Hello ‘Ranboo,’” The voice said mockingly.

“W- who are you? And where are you?” Ranboo spun their head around, looking around for the source of the voice, which Ranboo had thought sounded like Dream, but they knew Dream was still setting off the TNT in L’Manburg.

“You don't need to know where I am Rae.”

“I’m not- how do you- that's not my name.” Ranboo stuttered out, breath quicking at the use of their deadname. They had made sure that when they arrived at the Dream SMP no one knew anything from their past, making it impossible for anyone to know info like that.

“Oh that's right, you think that your name is Ranboo. You lied to all of your friends and in the end, even that was a lie. You let them call you a he, when you don’t even think that's what you are. You’re a girl and you let them call you a he, Rae.”

“I’m not! Stop! Stop! Stop!” They cried, grabbing their hair and tugging. “That’s not me!” They felt hands gently grab onto their wrists and try to detach them from their hair, causing them to panic more. 

“No! No let go of me!”

“-boo, Ranboo it’s ok, it’s just Phil.” They finally heard the familiar voice say, “Come here, let's go to my house.” He said, pulling them into a hug and messaging Techno to activate the stasis chamber. As Ranboo looked outside past Phil, they were surprised to see that night had fallen and the TNT had gone silent.

“Ranboo, in a second we’re gonna teleport and we’ll be at Techno’s house ok?” And before Ranboo could get a word out, they were both standing in the snowy biome that held Technoblades house.

Phil walked Ranboo inside, although he might as well have been carrying them with how much they were leaning into him, and led them to the couch.

“Phil why is Ranboo with you?” Techno questioned, eyeing the person on his couch.

“He-” 

“No!” Ranboo yelled, cutting off Phil before slapping a hand over their mouth. They had taught themself to ignore it while living in the SMP, but something about their encounter with the voice had caused them to lash out at the word.

“What do you mean no? Do you not want me to tell him?”

“No- no that's not it.” They stopped, debating whether or not they trusted Phil and Techno. “I’m- I’m not a he…”  
“Oh?” Techno questioned, “What are your pronouns then?”

“They- They/Them,” Ranboo managed to choke out before they erupted in sobs and reached towards Techno as if asking for a hug, who, to Phil and Ranboo’s surprise, awkwardly walked forward and gave them one. No one had bothered to use their pronouns when they had given them, much less asked for them.

“I found them in this weird obsidian room earlier, they kept yelling that that wasn’t them as if they were talking to someone, so I brought them here,” Phil whispered in Techno’s ear as he continued to comfort Ranboo.

~~

“Hey Ranboo, do you wanna talk about what happened in the room Phil found you in last night? It's okay if you don’t.”

“There- There was a voice that just kept saying how much of a liar I was, that I was lying to all of my friends and letting them call me a he. As well as repeating my deadname over and over again and calling me a she.”

Phil and Techno both went to say something, before Phil realized an implication of what Ranboo had just said. “Sorry if this is intrusive, but are you binding right now Ranboo?”

Ranboo looked over at Techno and Phil before giving a fearful nod. “Can you take it off so you don’t get hurt? I’ll give you one of my big shirts if that would help.”

~~

Ranboo walked out of Phil’s room wearing a big sweatshirt and holding a roll of bandages.

“Oh Ranboo, follow me,” Techno said waving Ranboo over to his room. Then he began searching through his drawers before pulling out two small pieces of fabric and handing them to Ranboo. “You can have these, just- give me those bandages ok.”

“Why- why do you have-" They paused and looked up into Techno's eyes, who nodded, "thank you so much, really.” They said, launching themself into Techno’s arms once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry if this is awful, its almost 1am and I got like no sleep yesterday, but I really wanted to write something. i will now be sleeping.


	11. afab!fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from LouFromTheMountain ! “I would love a chapter about afab enby or ftm SMP!Fundy realizing, they’re not a woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// accidental misgendering , dysphoria

Fundy wasn’t sure when she had first felt the feeling, but it had been with her for a while. The feeling of discomfort at being addressed as a girl, or being forced to wear ‘girly’ clothes. She had always assumed everyone had felt it, the feeling of hating the way her body changed as she grew older.

She had always considered asking Eret about it, they seemed to know a lot about the things she didn’t know anything about. But she had always chickened out, giving herself excuses like ‘just one more week, and if the feeling is still there…’ but she had decided that today she was going to talk to him about it.

“Hey Eret!” 

“Oh! Hey Fauna!” They yelled back, not seeing the way her face scrunched slightly at her name. “What’s up?”

“Do you know when that feeling girls get goes away?”

“What feeling do you mean?” They asked, tilting their head to the side and leading her over to a bench to talk.

“Y’know, the one where they don’t wanna wear dresses and do any girly stuff.”

“Oh? Why don’t you wanna do any girly stuff Fauna?”

“You can call me Fundy, it’s my nickname!” She exclaimed happily. “And I don’t like the way girly stuff makes me feel, I get this feeling of it being wrong y’know?”

“Ok, Fundy, does it feel wrong on just you, or do you think it’s weird for others to be girly too?” Eret prompted, starting to figure out the way this conversation would end. They continued to ask questions, feeling more confident in the conclusion they were coming to.

“Fundy, one last thing, do you feel wrong being girly, or do you feel wrong being a girl in general?”

“I- I can’t feel wrong being a girl cause I am one.”

“No, that’s not true Fundy, It’s ok to not feel like a girl. Do you know what you feel like instead?”

“I’ll - I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, ok?” Fundy said, looking towards Eret, who nodded in response. “I think I feel more like a boy, but that doesn’t feel entirely right either. I feel like neither but also like a boy I think. Sorry, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s ok Fundy, you don’t need to be sorry, I know it’s hard,” Eret said, reaching over and hugging them. “You know how I use multiple pronouns? You can do that too. Maybe he/they?”

“Um, could you use those for me in a sentence first?”

“Of course! Fundy is my best friend, they are like a little brother to me. I can’t wait to see who he grows up to be.” Eret says, looking back over to Fundy, who has tears in their eyes.

“I- I really like those, can- can you use them for me when it’s just us?” Fundy stammered out before pulling Eret into a hug again.

“Of course, Fundy. Are you going to tell anyone else?”

“Could you come with me to tell my Dad?”

“Of course, do you want to go now?” They said, looking down at Fundy, who, while still hugging him, nodded.

~~

“Hey Dad,” Fundy called out to his dad, who was currently working around the house.

“Oh! Hi Fauna and Eret!” Wilbur called out to them.

“About that, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something,” Fundy said, causing Wilbur to stop what he was doing at the scared tone of Fundy's voice.

“Did something bad happen?”

“No, nothing bad happened, they just wanted to tell you something important.” Eret cut in.

“Dad, I- I don’t feel like a girl- I’m not a girl,” Fundy said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh! That's ok, what's your name and pronouns then?” As much as they had known their Dad would be supportive, because of the way he had always approached topics like this, they had doubted this in their mind, saying the support would only apply to others and not them.

“It’s- It’s Fundy now, I use he and they if that’s fine with you?” He manages to say before throwing themself into Wilbur’s arms.

“Of course it is Fundy, you don’t need my permission to be yourself, you’re the best son I could’ve ever asked for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! feel free to leave requests here or the first chapter!
> 
> also I'll be taking a small break from posting over the weekend to write a bunch of the requests for when the school week starts


	12. mtf!technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret, Niki, Phil and Tommy help MtF Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from ':)' " ...mtf Technoblade who had basically known she was trans all her life but repressed it... Eret and Nikki over to help Techno with presenting female"

_Phil please just get back already, _Techno thought to herself. Normally she would have been fine left alone at the house, but the voices decided today would be a pile on Techno day. They began taunting her about her appearance, about how everyone just saw her as “The Blade” and how everyone would view her as weak if she ever came out to anyone.__

__“Stop! Stop talking about that! Stop please…” She found herself speaking to the voices out loud, something she only did when they got to be too much for her. “Please just leave me alone…” She whimpered out, hoping that Tommy wouldn’t show up before Phil._ _

__“Techno? Techno are you okay up there?” She heard Tommy walk up the stairs, then stop in front of her door. “Hey,” Tommy said, voice softer this time, knowing how the voices could affect Techno on bad days, “Can I come in?”_ _

__Unable to make coherent words, she just whimpered and hoped Tommy got the message. Even though she didn’t want Tommy to see her like this, she knew that the voices would get worse if she was left alone._ _

__“I’m coming in, okay?” Tommy said, opening the door. “Oh, Techno are you ok big man? Do you want me to get Phil?”_ _

__Oh look at that, even Tommy thinks you’re a man. Don’t know why you even let yourself think any differently, they won’t want someone like you. You’re supposed to be the big, strong, manly Technoblade. Who are you if not that?_ _

__“Please,” she said, wrapping her cape tightly around her and staring blankly at the wall, trying her best to ignore the voices. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there like that, but it must have been a while as she heard Phil’s voice talking to her._ _

__“Techno… Techno, are you okay?”_ _

__“Mhm, I’m fine Phil.”_ _

__“You obviously aren’t, Tommy found you in here crying. And he’s not in here now, so you don’t have to pretend to be okay for him.” Phil said, sitting down next to Techno, “Can I rebraid your hair while you talk to me Tech?” Looking to Techno, who nodded._ _

__“I- um, sorry I haven’t ever said this to anyone. If I tell you something you’ll never think differently of me, right?”_ _

__“Never, Techno. I’ll always be here for you.” Phil assured, running his fingers through her hair._ _

__“I want to be a girl, I want to look like one, I want people to see me as one, but they never will. How could they see ‘The Blade’ as anythin’ other than this strong man who towers over ‘em all? And the voices just kept pointing this out, tellin’ me how I’d never be a woman, and how people would never see me as one-” She stopped her rambling, realizing that she just poured her heart out to Phil, and turned to him with a scared look in her eyes. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said any-”_ _

__“Tech, it’s fine, really. When I said I would never think differently of you I meant it. So you use she/her now? Wait, do you still want me to call you Techno?”_ _

__“Y- yeah she/her and Techno is still fine for now.”_ _

__“Ok Techno, if you want we can call Niki or Eret to come over here with some clothes? And I can tell Tommy if you’d like.”_ _

__“You don’t think he’d think any differently of me?”_ _

__“Of course not, Tech, I know you guys have had some rough patches, but he still looks up to and cares about you.”_ _

__“Okay, um, you can tell him then. And Niki and Eret would be nice.”_ _

__~~_ _

__“Hey Tommy, can I talk to you for a second?”_ _

__“Is Techno okay?” He asked, concern lacing his voice._ _

__“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about actually. Techno wanted me to tell you something, and I ensured Techno you would react well, so you better.” Phil stopped, looking at Tommy. “Techno is going to be using she/her pronouns now, and if you won’t respect that-”_ _

__“Of course I will Phil, is she going by the same name?”_ _

__“For now, at least. I’m going to go get Eret and Niki, will you go stay with her? The voices are being really rough today.”_ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Phil says, pulling out his communicator._ _

__Ph1LzA whispers to Eret: Hey Eret, can I stop by your place to talk to you for a second?  
Eret whispers to Ph1LzA: Of course!_ _

__Ph1LzA whispers to Nihachu: Niki can you meet me at Eret’s castle in a few hours?  
Nihachu whispers to Ph1LzA: Sure! I was already bringing some stuff to them_ _

__~~_ _

__“Techno? Niki and Eret are here if you still want to talk to them.”_ _

__“She’s coming!” Tommy yelled from upstairs._ _

__“Hey guys,” Techno mumbled nervously as she came down the stairs. Looking at her braid, which Phil had added some flowers to._ _

__“Techno! I brought you some stuff!” Niki said excitedly, holding up one of the bags she had brought. “Come sit and I’ll show you.” She said, motioning Techno to come sit by her._ _

__Niki reached for one of the bags and pulled out a few outfits to show Techno, who chose a long black skirt and red belt, something that would go with her cape._ _

__“Ok, go throw those on and come back,” Niki said, jokingly pushing Techno to the stairs, then turning to Eret. “Do you think she’d wanna try some makeup?”_ _

__“Oooh! You brought some? We can definitely ask her.”_ _

__“Techno!” Niki exclaimed, seeing Techno standing in the stairway, “That looks amazing!”  
“Big T that skirt looks so cool with your shirt!” Tommy agreed, looking at the way she had tucked her normal white shirt into the skirt. Turning to Phil and Eret, who both had beaming smiles from how much happier Techno looked._ _

__“It’s totally cool if you don’t want to, but Niki brought some makeup she and I would be willing to help you with.” Eret offered._ _

__“Oh, I- I’d really like that, thanks, guys.”_ _

__“Of course!” Niki said, gesturing once again to the chair in front of her and pulling out her makeup._ _

__After an hour or two of going over what everything was and letting Techno choose what she wanted, they were finally done. Although they could’ve been done a lot sooner, Niki wanted to ensure that Techno felt included and like she could choose whatever she wanted._ _

__“Ok, are you ready to see Tech?” Phil questioned, leading her to the bathroom so she could see herself in the mirror._ _

__“3… 2… 1… ok look!” Niki yelled out._ _

__Techno studied herself in the mirror, the walls she had built up breaking as tears began to form in her eyes._ _

__“Thank you, guys. This means more than I could ever say. I’ve waited my whole life to look in the mirror and see someone who looks even remotely like this staring back at me.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! i took a little break over the weekend to get caught up on schoolwork and get a few chapters written.


	13. ftm!technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy helps Techno get a new binder from Phil after the butcher army unknowingly rips his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from BarnowlNiza !

“Please, just let me get up by myself,” Techno said, letting a bit of a pleading tone come into his usually monotone voice. 

Normally he would’ve tried to resist, or even MAKE them pull him up, but he could feel the pressure them pulling him up was having on his binder. Saying as he was wearing one of his older ones so he could move more freely while working on his house, it would be much easier to tear.

“No,” Quackity said firmly before yanking him up by his arm and causing a small tear to form in his binder, a ripping noise coming from that area. “Aww, is someone mad I ripped their shirt?” Quackity taunted at the shocked look on Techno’s face, not knowing the real reason for it.

“N- No,” Techno stammered out, trying to decide what to do. Maybe he could tell Fundy? No one here knew Techno was trans, but surely Fundy wouldn’t out him after all the kid had gone through with his transition. He needed to find a way to talk to Phil before his binder ripped completely.

“Uhuh, sure. Fundy, stay here while I go talk with Tubbo, Ranboo is coming with us to write some stuff down.” Quackity said before walking off.

“Thank god,” Techno exclaimed, before seeing the scared look on Fundy’s face. “Calm down, I’m not going to attack you, I just needed to talk to you alone.”

“Uh- Why exactly?”

“I really need to talk to Phil.”

“Oh? And why should I let you do that?” Fundy turned to look Techno in the eyes, “And before you protest, I’m not letting you unless you tell me exactly why.”

“My binder broke,” Techno mumbled into the floor.

“What? I couldn't hear you.” Fundy asked genuinely.

“Quackity ripped my binder earlier, I need a new one.”

“Your wha- oh. You- you’re trans too?” Fundy stammered out.

“Yeah, and I’d rather not get outed here. Because even if you somehow do manage to execute me, I’d still have two more lives to deal with the fact that everyone here knows.”

“I’ll- I’ll bring you to Phil but we have to be quick.” 

Walking the few steps from the cage they were standing by to Phil’s door, Techno saw Phil’s eyes light up as he left his window to run downstairs.

“Tech! Are you okay?”

“I’m well enough considering the circumstances,” He lifted up his shirt a little so Phil could see the ripped binder. “Do you have any on you or in your enderchest?”

“Like always Tech,” Phil assured, reaching over into his enderchest. “So, Fundy knows? Did anyone else find out?”

“No, not that I know of at least.” He responded, turning to Fundy. “Can I step inside to put this on? You have my most guarded secret so I promise I won’t try anything, I just can’t have anyone seeing.”

“Yeah, of course. Just- be quick? I can’t have anyone seeing I let you into Phil’s.”

~~

“Techno!” Fundy whisper yelled into the final control room, pointedly avoiding looking at the evidence of Quackity and Techno’s fight. “I- uh, I know this might not mean anything after I brought you here with the others, but I- I fixed this for you.” Fundy stammered out, holding Techno’s once broken binder.

“Oh, uh thanks a lot Fundy.” He responded genuinely. He didn’t really mind the binder breaking, sure, it would have been annoying to be missing his work one, but he could deal. But the thought that someone had cared enough to do something like that for him meant a lot.

“Can I ask you something Fundy?” 

“Uh- Sure!”

“Just make sure they don’t hurt Phil. I know you guys are on bad terms but I would bring this whole country down if it does anything to hurt Phil.”

“I- I will. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! if you leave a request and I don't respond, I promise I'm not ignoring you, it's just easier to keep track of comments I don't respond to.


	14. mtnb!ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AwkwardPotatooo - nonbinary ranboo being comforted by sbi after they came out to someone and they didn't react positively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// misgendering , getting kicked out  
> i’m not sure if i made this clear, so i’ll say it here. this doesn’t take place in the minecraft world or the real world, but in another one where sbi is real and philza is their dad (and he’s a good one, fight me i’m sad @ cannon.) also this isn’t meant to be representative of ranboo’s real life or parents, which i have no idea about, more his character’s personality in a real world.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up,” Ranboo muttered to themselves, close to hyperventilating. “Phil please just pick up your phone-”

“Hey kid, what’s up?”

“Are- Are you home Phil?”

“No,” He responded, concern clear in his voice. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I- I have nowhere to go, Phil, please- please help me. I got kicked out because- cause I told them,” They admitted, not needing to specify since they had told Phil their plans of coming out to their parents later in the day.

“Oh, Ran, where are you? I’ll have Techno pick you up.”

Between shuddering breaths, Ranboo managed to explain their surroundings.

“Ok, It’s ok I know where that is. I’m gonna call Techno then have him call you on his way there, okay?”

“Y- yeah that’s ok, just please have him hurry,” Ranboo said, listening to Phil’s assurances, before hanging up and leaning up against the brick wall behind them. Waiting for that call from Techno, from anyone, to break the dreadful silence that just left them with their thoughts.

Of course they kicked you out, why couldn’t you just be normal? Why couldn’t you just be the “sweet little boy” that they had known? Why couldn’t you just pretend- The thoughts running through their head getting cut off by the sound of Techno’s long-awaited call, although it couldn’t have been more than two minutes.

“Tech-” They said as they picked up the phone, getting cut off by a sob. 

“Shh, it’s okay Ran. I’ll be there in 5 minutes okay?” Techno prompted, hoping for a reply but just getting a whimper in response. “You’ll be okay, I’ll make sure of it.”

“You- you promise?” Ranboo whimpered out once more.

“I would never lie t’ you Ran,” Techno assured them, his heart breaking at the kids’ tone. They had been through so much already, with their parents kicking them out and the things they had gotten from classmates at school before Techno had stepped in.

Techno tried his best to comfort the younger teen until he arrived, but he knew there was only so much he could do through a phone. So, when he finally pulled up next to them, he threw himself out of the car and slowly walked up to the now panicking kid.

“Oh, Ran, come ‘ere,” He said, pulling them into a hug. “You can stay with us for as long as you need, and then more.”

“Thank you, thank you so much Tech.”

“You don’t need t’ thank me, kid. We would do anythin’ for you,” He assured, picking up Ranboo and walking them to his car. “If you wanna talk about it, I’m here, and always will be.”

“I-” Ranboo began to respond, before taking a second to collect their thoughts. If there was one person they truly trusted to listen to them, it was Technoblade. He had always protected them at school, and let them rant their heart out to him on bad days.

“When I told them they just kept purposefully saying- saying ‘he’ and- and that I was wrong for not feeling like a boy. But they also said- said that they would never support me if I wasn’t a boy, but it would have just been better to ‘pick one’ cause I can’t be neither.”

“Oh Ran,” Techno comforted, reaching over to wipe away tears that they didn’t know had fallen. “They’re wrong, you don’t ‘ave to ‘pick one,’ you jus’ need to be the way that you are.”  
They fell into a comfortable silence as the drive went on, Techno reaching over every now and then to rub Ranboo’s back when he could see them start to fall into their thoughts again.

“We’re almost there Ran, ‘ave you had anything to eat today?”

“Uh-” They thought about lying, not wanting to be a burden to Techno, but they knew he could see straight through them anyway. “No, I was too nervous about telling my parents to have any sort of appetite. Though it appears now that may have been justified worry…” They tried to make it sound like a joke, although it was painfully obvious it was how they were feeling.

“That's ok, do you want to stop somewhere or just see what we have at home? Dad will probably be home by then.” Techno asked, causing Ranboo to look at the clock and realize how long they must have sat, packed as Techno comforted them.

“Uh- whatever you have at home is fine. Thank you, a lot.”

“You don’t need t’ thank me, really. And even if you did need to, you have done it plenty since I’ve picked you up. I’ll text dad askin’ him to make you a plate.”

When they finally arrived, Ranboo was met at the door by a worried-looking Phil, who held his arms out as if asking to hug them, just to be almost knocked back by them barreling into him.

“It’s ok, we’re here,” He murmured, rubbing Ranboo’s back, who had started sobbing again.

“What happened? Are you-” Tommy yelled down the stairs, stopping at the sight ahead of him, before pulling Techno to the side. “Tech, are they okay? What happened?”

“They will be, hopefully. But they’re staying with us until further notice.”

“Oh-” Tommy began softly as he realized something. “Did they talk to their parents?”

“Yeah, so try to make them feel welcome. Don’t start unnecessary trouble, okay?”

Tommy glared at him, ignoring the last comment and walking up to Ranboo, joining in on the hug. “Ran, I’m here for you, okay? And I always will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? projecting on ranboo and giving him my dads views as parents? you have no proof. 
> 
> sorry for being gone for awhile, my computer was getting move around and i wasn’t able to write as much. and if you read this before I edited it the next day, I am sorry. apparently, I couldn't spell last night,


	15. ftm!tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from Aalto! “Could you possibly do a hurt/comfort with Wilbur and ftm tommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// misgendering , deadnaming , transphobia   
> tommy feels bad for wanting help, so wilbur reassures him

As much as he tried to keep up his energetic, loud demeanor through his stream, he could tell most of the chat, and certainly his friends we’re seeing straight through it. It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying playing with them, and they seemed to know that, but chat was getting the wrong idea from his mood.

“Hey, Tommy, did you ever finish that essay that’s due tomorrow?” Wilbur asked, knowing full well there wasn’t an essay, but giving him an easy way to end stream without worrying anyone.

“Shit!” Tommy exclaimed, faking shock. “Sorry guys, I need to go finish that!” He waved goodbye to chat before shutting down the stream, his friends laughing at his forgetfulness and shooting off a chorus of goodbyes.

“Tommy, call me,” Wilbur called out before he was able to leave the call.

_ Shit.  _ He thought, pulling up Wilbur’s DM’s and calling him. “Hey Wil…”

“Tommy, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, what do you mean?” He knew exactly what Wilbur meant, and he was positive Wilbur could see through his lies. But everytime he thought about talking to Wilbur when he was down, he remembers what his grandparents had said to him when he came out to them.

_ “What do you mean you aren’t Ava anymore?” _

_ “I- I’m trans, I go by Tommy now.” _

_ “I won’t have my granddaughter go by Tommy. You’re just looking for attention, you aren’t special, Ava.” _

_ “T- that’s not my n- name, don’t call me that.” _

_ “Get out of my house. Now.” He turned around to see his mother staring daggers into her parents’ eyes. “You won’t talk to him like that.” _

It was just one comment, and he knew it wasn’t true, but it always stopped him from reaching out to his friends on his off days.  _ You’re just looking for attention, why else would you need to talk about it with others? _

“Tommy, that’s not true. You can talk to me, and it’s okay if you don’t want to, but I can tell something is off. I promise I  _ want  _ to talk to you, you aren’t burdening me, okay?” Wilbur assured him, looking into his camera. Tommy felt his eyes tearing up at the assurance that he wasn’t a burden for having feelings.

“I- I hate being in this stupid body, I hate how it looks, I hate the way my shirt rubs against my binder to remind me that it’s there. And- and I know you said I could talk to you about this stuff, but every time I do I just remember people telling me I’m just looking for attention.” He rambled out between shaking breaths and more tears falling down his face.

“Toms- that’s not true. I promise needing to talk about things you’ve been through and things that are bothering you is 100% okay. And if you 

ever need to talk to me you can. Do you wanna talk about it more or do you just need a distraction?”

“A- a distraction would be nice if that’s okay?”

“Of course Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty guys so much for reading! this recently got to 10k hits, so don’t forget to leave any requests you may have! (or kudos <3)


	16. ftm!karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from ‘was poppiNNGGGG’ “ftm Karl hurt/comfort? just where he's having a bad day dysphoria wise and sapnap and quackity comfort him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// dysphoria  
> i had a bad headache while writing this the other day but I hope you guys still like it <3 also, I haven't watched a lot of these guys recently, so sorry if the characters seem a bit off D:

He sat up, grimacing as his chest rubbed against his shirt, reminding him that it was there. He had to fight the urge to just give up on this day and lay back down to try again tomorrow. “No, I have plans to stream today with Sap and Alex.” He kept repeating to himself as he got out of bed and threw his binder on. He hated this, how he had to wear this thing and take these shots to look normal.

“Karl-” Sapnap turned the corner, entering Karl’s room and stopping at the tears in Karl’s eyes. The defeated look on his face and the way he was hunched over himself making Sapnap want to just pull him close and comfort him. “Oh, Karl. Can I hug you?”

“Y- yeah, that’s ok.” He stopped, trying to collect his thoughts. He hadn’t come out to them yet, putting it off each time the opportunity came up. He knew they would be supportive, they were his best friends, and were super supportive to people in chat. But he couldn’t shake the scared feeling in the back of his mind whenever he considered it. “Can- uh, can I tell you some-”

“Are you guys okay in there?” Quackity’s voice rang out, getting closer as he walked to the room. “I made- Karl? Are you okay?” He stopped, much like Sapnap, at the look on Karl’s face and the way he was still curled into himself despite Sapnap’s hug. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No, it’s okay… I wanted to tell you guys something. But you have to promise you won’t think differently of me, okay?” He said, glancing at Sapnap and Quackity, who nodded assuringly. “I- I’m trans, I was born in a girls body, and I’ve just been having a really bad day regarding that today.”

“Thank you for telling us Karl,” Sapnap said genuinely, pulling him back into a hug when Karl held his arms out to him, Quackity joining the two.

“Is there any way we can help? Or would you just like a distraction? We can reschedule the stream for another time if that’s good?” Quackity asked sheepishly, scared he was going to overstep somewhere.

“Can we just play Minecraft without streaming today?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily guys <33 make sure to drink some water, okay? i will if you will.


	17. mtf!ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashthebigpan - MTF Ranboo who realizes she’s a girl but she’s scared to reach out for help on how to transition. So she has a breakdown suddenly while talking to Techno and Phil because they accidentally were using the wrong pronouns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// accidental misgendering

_ They aren’t doing it on purpose, you didn’t even know till recently.  _ She tried to reason with herself to avoid just breaking down and crying right there.

“Wait, what did Quackity say about him?” Phil asked Techno, referring to Ranboo, causing her to fall back into her thoughts.

_ Get it together, it’s just one conversation you have to sit through, then you can go to where you can’t hear their words. How many more times do they have to use the words ‘he,’ ‘him,’ ‘his.’ _

“-boo? Ranboo, are you okay?”

_ Well, at least they got my name right, glad I figured that out before I left hypixel. One less wrong thing I have to listen- _

“Ranboo, look at me,” Phil said, ensuring not to make eye contact. “What’s wrong? Did we do something?” Phil began gently wiping tears off of her face, trying to limit the damage done by them. 

_ When had I started crying? How did I get on the floor? _

“I-” she began, before getting cut off by a distressed warble and falling into Phil’s outstretched arms.

“Shhh, it’s okay, take your time.” Phil began rubbing her back soothingly. “Techno, can you grab him-” Phil got cut off by another distressed warble and Ranboo weakly punching his chest. “Woah- woah, it’s okay Ran, it’s just me I promise.”

“D- Don’t call me that,” Ranboo whimpered into Phil’s chest.

“Your name?” Phil asked, causing Ranboo to violently shake her head and let out another warble.

“H- He. M- My name is fine.” She managed to stammer out without really thinking, feeling a blanket get laid over her.

“Oh, Ran, what do you want us t' call you then?” Techno’s rough voice came from beside her. 

“I- I’m a girl. J- just don’t know where to start being one”

“That’s okay, I’m proud of you for tellin’ us. You already are one, but if you want I can have Niki an’ Eret come by to help you with a few things?”

“Thank you,” She sobbed out, pulling Techno into the hug and grabbing tightly onto Phil and Techno’s shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a bit short! I'm working really hard on a new book! it will be a few chapters long involving ftm royalty/hybrid tommy and ftm hybrid fundy, so watch out for that! and if anyone has any title recommendations for that feel free to leave them below (I suck at titles ajsakdjlsad)


	18. mtnb!ranboo w/ neopronouns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AlecTheGreat - Ranboo using voi/voids it/its and they/them where they accidentally use their it/its pronouns on stream and Tubbo and Philza help calm them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // panic attack
> 
> sorry this one is super short! im drowning in homework rn D:
> 
> also! if I misused any of the pronouns in this story, feel free to correct me so I can change it!

“Wait  _ what _ did your friend say?” Tubbo choked out through laughs. The thing Ranboo had said wasn’t even that funny, just the fact that they said that without knowing Ranboo’s character was hilarious to Tubbo.

“Yeah! He was talking to my other friend, and he kept going-” Ranboo had to stop for a second to regain voids breath from laughing so hard, “He kept saying things like ‘Yeah! Its pretty- pretty much an end- enderman he’s so tall!’” Ranboo began stuttering through voids sentence after realizing voids mistake.

“A- anyways I have to end the stream now to go finish up an essay I just remembered!” It said before quickly raiding Tommy, the only person in the SMP who was live.

“Ranboo? Are you okay?” Tubbo asked softly, trying to comfort Ranboo, who was beginning to hyperventilate, without really knowing what to do. Thankfully after a few seconds passed, Phil joined the call after seeing Ranboo end stream so abruptly.

“Ranboo, it’s okay, can you look at me?” Phil asked, turning on his camera and seeing Ranboo turn to face him with its sunglasses and mask on. “Okay, breathe with me, there you go.”

“I- I can’t.”

“You’ve got this, just keep looking at me,” Phil assured them. After a few more minutes of this, and Tubbo softly assuring Ranboo, they began to calm down. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I- I messed up Phil, I used my ‘its’ pronouns in front of all those people and- and now they’re all gonna hate me,” Ranboo sobbed out, “They’re all gonna think I’m just this stupid freak!”

“It’s okay Ran, I just checked Twitter and no one even noticed, they were just worried something happened to you,” Phil assured void, opening his mouth to say something before Tubbo said what he was planning to.

“You aren’t a freak Ran, you’re just being you and doing what makes you feel the best.”

“T- thank you guys,” Voi responded before Tubbo began to ask them about the new project they were doing on the SMP, knowing Ranboo wanted to change the topic so they couldn't keep dwelling on what could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a twitter if you guys wanna add me there! its @thatshortfrien1
> 
> can you guys pretty please use he/they for me in a sentence if you want to? ily guys, mwah <3
> 
> -M


	19. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanation!

hey guys! just wanted to know i haven’t abandoned this fic! my keyboard broke awhile back and i just got a new one :D new chapter tomorrow!


	20. ftm!tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ftm tubbo as requested by soupboy, where tubbo comes out to tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little shorter then normal, I wanted to put something out for you guys since my new keyboard finally arrived :D

**Tommy:** did you ask if you could come over this weekend yet?

_Shit, he had entirely forgotten he was supposed to ask Eret if he could go to Tommy’s this weekend._ _He hadn’t even come out to Tommy yet, and it’s not like he could keep hiding it, he couldn’t wear his binder all weekend, as much as he wanted to, Eret would kill him._ He thought with a small laugh, before spirally into worse thoughts. _What if Tommy didn’t support him? What if he thought that he was just this weird-_

“Tubbo!” Eret yelled from downstairs, “Are you home?”

“Yeah! I’m upstairs,” Tubbo managed to yell out, his words sounding choked and causing Eret to come up the stairs.

“Tubbo?” They began softly, walking into Tubbo’s room and sitting down next to him. Gently wiping tears off his face that he didn’t know had fallen. “What happened?”

“Tom- Tommy was wondering if I could stay at his house for the weekend?” He responded, causing a look of confusion followed by realization to cross Eret’s face.

“Oh, Tubs, if you want, you can say I said no. But I know he’ll support you no matter what, okay?” She assured him, pulling him into a hug, Tubbo gripping tightly onto Eret’s shirt. After a few minutes, Tubbo pulled back from Eret to speak.

“I- I think I’m gonna tell him tomorrow when he comes over here, will you come home a little early so you’ll be here?”

“Of course Tubbo,” Eret assured once more, giving Tubbo another hug before leaving Tubbo to respond to Tommy.

**Tommy:** tubbo?

**Tubbo:** yep :D just asked eret

**Tubbo:** r u still coming over tomorrow?

**Tommy:** of course big man

~~~~~

“Tommy?” Tubbo called to Tommy from his room, where he had been waiting while Tommy got something to drink.

“Coming!” Tommy yelled back, rounding the corner, concern crossing his face at the nervous look on Tubbo’s. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s  _ wrong _ , I- I just need to tell you something before I come over,” Tubbo explained nervously, gesturing Tommy to sit in front of him on his bed. “I- I’m trans, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before it’s just-” Tubbo stopped, looking down to avoid Tommy’s eyes.

“Oh, Tubs, that’s okay. Thank you for telling me, I’m really not mad you didn’t tell me sooner,” Tommy assured at the doubt on Tubbo’s face, pulling him into a hug. “You’ll always be Tubbo to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah <3 ily guys


End file.
